The Fate of All
by church2550
Summary: A war has been going on for years now and only a few know what has happened.
1. The Story Begins

_Flashback_

**POV**

Present Day**  
**

* * *

It was another stormy night. Sakura was now queen of Clow Kingdom and Syaoran Li was her husband. She got out of bed as she had done for as long as Syaoran had been gone.

"I hope he's okay." Sakura said worried about her husband as she looked at the weather outside.

"Li's been through tougher things than this. So he will come back. No matter what." Meilin said noticing that her cousin's wife was still as worried as ever.

Sakura still looked outside her window 'its another stormy night'.

* * *

**Shugenatei's POV**

We were passing through another town that had been hit by P.E.R.V.'s forces.  
"We were too late. FUCKING HELL!" I yelled as Li, Kyo, Ichigo, Inuyasha and my twin brother Dorean tried to see if they could figure out how this one was attacked.

Li was looking through buildings hoping to find any signs of survivor just as he did in the past 3000 towns only finding 6 survivors and since we found them they wanted to help us and get revenge for their loved ones killed or taken by those monsters. Kyo made sure that those that Li found were healed when he brought them to Konoka and Sestuna. They told us that they were on their honeymoon when the attack happened in the last town and they wanted to know if they could help us in anyway possible.

* * *

_**Author's**__** Note**_

This was my first non-parody fic

Next Chapter will have the flashback

Hate it, like it, Review

P.S. I only own the story and my OC's

Disclaimer: None of the Anime Characters are mine


	2. Friends and Loves

_3 weeks ago_

_Syaoran was looking through the buildings in hopes of finding survivors._

_Kyo was checking for any supplies they could salvage._

_Inuyasha would check for any trace of P.E.R.V.'s forces and would either capture or kill them. _

_Shugenatei was creating a memorial for those that were killed._

_Dorean had told the three survivors that they had found so far, Asuna, Ash and Misty, to help him setup camp for the night._

_Ichigo would tell everyone's families what had happened so far and show them that they were all right._

_"Guys! I found survivors!" Syaoran yelled from what used to be a hotel._

* * *

_**ASUNA's POV**_

_When we heard Li we stopped to help him get the survivors out of the debris. But when Dorean and I saw who it was we moved faster and carried way more debris than everyone else. They all were giving us strange looks._

_"Um, Asuna, Dorean what's with you two?" asked Inuyasha._

_"Yeah," asked Ichigo, "You guys didn't move this fast before."_

_What they didn't know was that the two Li had found were Konoka and Setsuna, our two friends we hadn't seen since Mahora._

* * *

_**Back at the Infirmary**_

_When they woke up Konoka was surprised to see me and hugged me while Setsuna was just glad that Konoka was alive. I couldn't tell why until I noticed Setsuna was wearing a ring and Konoka was also wearing one. But what really surprised me was that they were wedding rings._

_"Asuna! You're still alive!"_

_"That voice. No way. It can't be him." _

* * *

_**DOREAN's POV**_

_I was putting up the mess hall when something caused me to stop._

_"Hey Dorean you okay?" Ash asked me while he was helping his wife Misty sit down._

_"Hm. Yeah. It was probably just Shugenatei again."_

_Then I felt it again._

_"Only one person has this kind of power."_

_"Is it her?" Misty asked me._

_"No it's someone else." Oh it was someone alright. "An old friend of mine."_

_"Who?" Misty asked wanting to be able to get up but due to her being pregnant she can't move as much.  
_

_"Lets just say that he's a child prodigy, a teacher and a mage."_

_"So you're talking about Negi?" Ichigo had just appeared behind me to give the report on things._

* * *

**_ASUNA's POV_**

_I turned around and sure enough it was him. "NEGI!" he was older, then again it has been 8 years. It didn't matter he was still the man I fell in love with but I just couldn't tell him because he was too young to understand._

_"Asuna/Negi there's something I want to tell you." We said at the same time._

_"Come on Kono-chan we should leave them alone." Setsuna said to Konoka as they left the infirmary._

_"You should go first." I said to Negi._

_"No no you should." He said still acting like the kid he once was._

_"Um, Negi," my heart was racing as I was about tell him._

_"Yes."_

_"The truth is..."_

_"Yes."_

_"THE TRUTH IS I LOVE YOU NEGI SPRINGFIELD!" I yelled loud enough that the whole camp could hear me but thanks to Dorean and Shugenatei who made a few modifications to the infirmary so that it was soundproof._

_"A-A-Asuna!" he kissed me right on the lips passionately. He does care about me. I closed my eyes and kissed back. After a minute we broke the kiss and sat down on one of the beds._

_"What happened to you?"_

_"When the attacks began I went searching for you at your last known location."_

_"Plenketasu."_

_"When I didn't find you I thought that the worst had happened." Tears were forming in his eyes._

_"I guess you checked to see if someone had checked for survivors."_

_"Y-Yes."_

_I hugged _

_"Hey Asuna you should-" Shugenatei started saying as he and Dorean had just shown up at the infirmary._

* * *

_**DOREAN's POV**_

"_Well well," I said, "If it isn't the son of thousand master himself."_

_Negi turned and saw me but when he saw Shugenatei he just charged at him only to be hit by something._

_"__OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" he looked at what hit him only to see it was me and Asuna with stunned looks on our faces._

_"__Whoa Negi did you just swear?" I asked still stunned from what he said._

_"__Yeah, sorry about that. I just overreacted when I saw him." He pointed at my brother._

_"__It's okay now. He's with us and he is my dark twin brother after all."_

_Negi just stood there in awe._

_"__Awww." He said._

_I said awe A-W-E._

_"Ooh."_

_We then heard the alarm go of which meant we were about to be attacked._

_100 of P.E.R.V.'s forces were heading towards camp._

"_I got this." I sighed and flipped em off and as always when I did what looked like the blade of a sword killed about 60 of them. I then cut my right arm off and said "Schuckouw" and what looked like a pistol came out of the cut and I aimed my arm at them. "Schyot." The rest were killed by the single shot._

"_That was amazing." Negi, Konoka and Setsuna said but then noticed the blood that was coming from my arm._

"_Your arm is bleeding pretty bad." Konoka was about to run behind the infirmary._

"_I know about the artifacts." I said stopping her and then picked up my severed limb._

"_Just watch you guys." Asuna said with pride in her voice since she had seen this 10 times before._

_I ate my arm whole and swallowed without even biting it and my arm grew back entirely._

_Konoka nearly fainted at what she just saw._

"_H-H-How did you do that?" Konoka asked me with a bit of surprise._

"_It's a long story that'll be told another time."_

"_So when did you two get married?" Asuna asked Setsuna._

"_WHAT?" Everyone yelled._

"_About 3 days ago." Setsuna answered surprisingly calm._

_"So who proposed?" We all heard a strange voice that only me, Shugenatei, Negi and Asuna knew._

_The four of us looked up at the sky._

_"Wha? Oh Son of A BI-" Was we could say before were all were blown away with Negi holding Asuna, Konoka holding Setsuna, me getting blow into one of the poles and Shugenatei laughed at me until he faceplanted on the cement and then the sand._

* * *

_**LYE's POV**_

_I looked around and didn't see anyone._

_"Where is everyone?" I asked until I saw someone on the ground who looked familiar._

_**3rd Person POV**_

_"LYE." Dorean said angrily and a bit in pain from what happened to him._

_**(Okay Dorean and Lye are going to be talking aka arguing in a language that is too complicated to even translate or write but I'll tell you when they're done so you'll just hear everyone else until then)**_

* * *

_******NEGI's POV**_

_"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled while holding Asuna as she held me tightly while we were flung through the air and we landed without a scratch thanks to all the practicing._

_"Negi are you alright?" Asuna looked at me with worry in her eyes._

_"I'm fine but are you-"_

_"Just a scratch from a few weeks ago."_

_"Do you mind if I, uh, well..." I started blushing.  
_

_"What?"_

_"Look at the wound."_

_Asuna and I were both blushing furiously._

* * *

_**ASUNA's POV**_

_Why am I blushing so much? It's not like he's going to do something perverted._

_"Y-Yeah. It's okay." Relax girl Jesus he's not one of them._

_"Okay this spell should do the trick."_

_"There had better be any side effects like when you tried to wipe my memory."_

_"No side effects I promise."_

_He started chanting but he didn't say anything in Latin but instead was speaking in what Dorean called the 'Old Language'._

_"There that should do it." He had finished chanting and the scratch was gone._

_"Holy shit. Where did you learn that spell?"_

_"Dorean had shown me that spell 1 year before you graduated from Mahora."_

* * *

_**SETSUNA's POV**_

_Konoka and I were flung back due to force of impact_.

_"Hold on tight Konoka." I yelled as we were flung into two people._

_"I got ya!" We heard a male voice say as we had slowed down._

_"Ash! Are you alright?" A female voice said._

_"Ash? As in Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Konoka had asked the man._

_"No way! Konoka, Setsuna is that really you?" The girl asked us._

_I now recognized the girl from before it was Misty Waterflower._

_"It's good to see you again Miss Waterflower." I said in a polite manner.  
_

_"You mean Mrs. Ketchum." She corrected me. "Man, Setsuna it's been 3 years since we first met back in __Plenketasu. So have you told Konoka your feelings towards her yet?"_

_I showed mine and Konoka's rings to answer her question. "And yes we are married." I gave Konoka a peck on the cheek making her blush a bit._

_"Hey! Ash what the hell was that explosion? I could hear it all the way from here." I recognized that voice immediately._

_"Lord Inuyasha is that you?"_

_"Hey. I know that voice anywhere. Setsuna Sakurazaki. Half-Demon bodyguard of Konoka Konoe. How have you been late- **OH CRAP**." All we heard was big THUD which meant only one thing.  
_

_"Lady Kagome still had that necklace kept on you."_

_"Unfortunately...Yes. Look I'll see you all back at the campsite."_

_"Oh. That reminds me Setsuna you forgot this in Plenketasu." Misty took something out of her pocket. She asked Ash to walk over to her and she whispered something into his ear. He was making a mischievous smile._

_"You got it." Ash looked at me and Konoka._

_"What is he doing?" I asked Misty but Konoka answered for her._

_"I've got this."_

_Ash twisted back his cap and threw something, as if it were a __Pokéball, at me and Konoka but she had caught and sure enough it was not one but pack of 30 __Pokéballs._

_"Whoa. Secchan I didn't know you had this many __Pokémon. Why didn't you tell me about this?"_

_I whispered into her ear. "I'll tell you tonight after we pick up from where we left off."_

_She began to blush furiously from what I had said._

_I laughed at how she could blush easier than how she used to make me blush back when I was just her bodyguard._

_"Huh?" Ash was confused but Misty caught on and was laughing even more than I was. "What is so goddamn funny?"_

_"Boot to the Head." Misty threw a military grade boot at Ash probably because he swore in front of Konoka._

_"Make that 2 Boots to the head." I said as I threw my own boot at him. "Don't ever swear in front of Kono-chan."_

* * *

_**Later that night**_

_**3rd Person POV**_

_They were all around a campfire reminiscing how things were before the war had started._

_Inuyasha was talking about how Kagome wanted to start a family but everyone stopped him from going into the details. Soon they heard a guitar and it was Dorean that owned the guitar._

_"Hey who wants to sing some songs? " Dorean asked "I even have a karaoke machine."  
_

_Sure enough everyone's hands went up._

_"Misty since you and Ash are going to become parents you get to do a duet. Here's the song list."_

_He handed Ash and Misty a song booklet but the songs were in English._

_"Hey Ash here's a song we could do together I think I heard Dorean singing it to someone else before." Misty said.  
_

_Dorean was beginning to blush at what she said about him singing to someone else._

_"When did you hear me singing?" Dorean asked her._

_"Last night. And I think you were singing to a picture of her."_

_"Who is she Dorean?" Asuna asked me._

_"Fine if I am going to tell you all her name, Princess Asuna. I might as well tell you my real name."_

_"Wait. So Dorean isn't your real name?"_

_"No."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_All eyes were on him._

_"My name is Rednaxela and I am the only Shuckouw in existence."_

_"That actually makes sense since what I thought was my real name was fake."_

_"And that woman is my wife." Rednaxela recreated the photo of his wife so that everyone could see it._

_'She's beautiful.' All the girls thought, while all the guys were just thinking 'DAMN.'_

_"Her name is Shaneonwatea. It is a name that, like mine, is from the Old Language."_

_"That's a beautiful name." Misty kindly said to him._

_"Well, anyways what was the song you wanted to sing again?" Rednaxela asked her and Ash._

_"This one. 'Guide You Home' from 'Legend of Spyro: Dawn of The Dragon'." Ash answered._

_"Okay."_

_(_Misty's lyrics, **Ash's ****lyrics**_, _**both**_, **everyone else**)_

Misty: This is the darkest night  
Stars have all faded away  
Quiet upon this world  
**Both: Through the clouds there is a light**  
**We will find our way**

CHORUS  
**Both: I would die for you   
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burnin' for you alone  
You're all I need  
You set me free  
And this fire will guide you home**

**Ash: There is an open door**  
**Somehow it feels so familiar**  
**We have been here before**  
**Through this all forgotten fight **  
**There must be a way**

CHORUS  
**_Everyone: I would die for you_  
_Cross the sky for you_  
_I will send out a light burnin' for you alone_  
_You're all I need _  
_You set me free_  
_And this fire will guide you home_**

**Both: Where our hearts are wide open  
Where our promise's unbroken**

Misty: I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burnin' for you alone...

**Both: I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burnin' for you alone  
You're all I need  
You set me free**

CHORUS  
_**Both: I would die for you**_  
_**Cross the sky for you**_  
_**I will wait for you**_  
_**And I'll stay with you**_  
**_Everyone: I will die for you_ **(Misty: You're all I need)  
**Ash: You set me free  
Both: Set me free**

**_(Everyone Else repeats the lyrics twice)_  
Both: And this fire will guide you**  
Misty: home

_Everyone was mesmerized by how beautiful Misty sang along with __Ash._

_"That was amazing!"_

_"You guys rock."_

_"Mind if we join in." Four shadowy figures appeared._

_"Hold it. Let me see who you are. Just stand still."_

_Rednaxela's left eye lit up while his right eye moved on its own as he "scanned" the figures._

_"Scott Pilgrim, Ramona Flowers, Kim Pine, Knives Chau. Where's Stephen Stills?"_

_Tears began to fall down their faces._

_Ramona and Scott hugged each other as Kim and Knives did the same._

_"Stephen was murdered by something that looked really perv-" Scott began to say but stopped as Rednaxela put up his hand._

_"So he's been killing anyone that plays the guitar and is homosexual. Things just got more complicated." Rednaxela said to himself.  
_

_"Then why didn't he kill me and Konoka." Setsuna yelled angrily._

_"He thought he did when the building collapsed on both of you."_

_"Oh."_

_"Well come on, sit down with everyone."_

_They did as they were told and when they saw that everyone around them was animated they were a bit uncomfortable._

_"Well did you guys want to try doing karaoke?"_

_"Okay. But you're going to have to do this one as well." Kim said looking at Rednaxela._

_"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna get hurt?" Rednaxela asked Ramona._

_"You'll see."_

(**Ramona and Kim**_, _Rednaxela)

(lots of duh's)

Rednaxela: ROFLMAO  
**Do-Doo-duh-do-do**  
Rednaxela: ROFLMAO  
**Do-DOO-duh-do**  
Rednaxela: ROFLMAO  
**Do-Doo-duh-do-do, duh-do-do, duh-do-do, duh-do-do-do do do do doo doo do**

Rednaxela: Pwn a noob with the uber leet hax and the pron  
with the wtg ftw...and roxxors..boxxors  
omg? hax.

Rednaxela: ROFLMAO  
**Do-Doo-duh-do-do**  
Rednaxela: ROFLMAO  
**Do-DOO-duh-do**  
Rednaxela: ROFLMAO  
**Do-Doo-duh-do-do, duh-do-do, duh-do-do, duh-do-do-do do do do doo doo do**

Rednaxela: Leet hax wtg.  
Pwn noobs FTW.  
Uuohsw..uorvahuva... unn? Derfn? No?

(Kim shook her head)

Rednaxela: ROFLMAO  
**Do-Doo-duh-do-do**  
Rednaxela: ROFLMAO..  
**Do-DOO-duh-do**  
Rednaxela: ROFLMAO!  
**Do-Doo-duh-do-do, duh-do-do, duh-do-do, duh-do-do-do do do do doo doo do**

Rednaxela: GTG. Cuh Uu L-uh-8TR.  
LFG BRD. UBRS. DM. ZG. MC.  
Noob? Leet?

(Ramona takes out her hammer and hits Rednaxela right in the face knocking him down as Kim applauds for Ramona)

Rednaxela: ..ROFLMAO  
**Do-Doo-duh-do-do**  
Rednaxela: ROFLMAO  
**Do-DOO-duh-do**  
Rednaxela: ROFLMAO  
**Do-Doo-duh-do-do, duh-do-do, duh-do-do, duh-do-do-do do do do doo doo do**

Rednaxela: I'm uber, uber leet,  
So uber, uber leet,  
What a wonderful feeling,  
I'm pwning again.

Hut, hop hip hop hup

ROFLMAO  
**Do-Doo-duh-do-do**  
Rednaxela: ROFLMAO?  
**Do-DOO-duh-do**  
Rednaxela: Oo, ROFLMAO  
**Do-Doo-duh-do-do, duh-do-do, duh-do-do, duh-do-do-do do do do doo doo do**

Rednaxela: ROFLMAO  
**Do-Doo-duh-do-do**  
Rednaxela: ROFL-MAO!  
**Do-DOO-duh-do**  
Rednaxela: ROFLMAO  
**Do-Doo-duh-do-do, duh-do-do, duh-do-do, duh-do-do-do do do do doo doo do**

(A wooden mailbox appears out of nowhere)

"You open it." Ramona said.

"No. You open it." Kim replied.

"Lets both open it."

(A giant letter pops out with the words)

Rednaxela: ROFLMAO!

(Ramona and Kim collapse on top of eachother as though they had just died)

_Everyone laughs after their performance._

_"Guys we gotta get to sleep we're leaving in 2 days." Rednaxela said looking at his watch._

_"Hey do you guys mind if we tag along." Scott asked him._

_"Hey you're our friends. So of course you can after all we-" Rednaxela stopped as his ears twitched a bit._

_"Huh? What is it?"_

_"Misty's water just broke."_

* * *

_**3 hours later**_

_"Congratulations Ash you're a father of 5." Rednaxela told Ash._

_Ash fainted from hearing that he has five kids now._

_"Let me see my kids." Ash demanded._

_"Keep it down. Misty's asleep."_

_"Sorry."_

_"You're kids are with her as well."_

_"She didn't decide on names yet did she?"_

_"No."_

_"Okay."_

_"She wanted to wait for you before naming them."_

* * *

Well that's chapter 2 for ya

If you want to review or give ideas for the names of Ash and Misty's kids just leave a review

Till next chapter

This 6r1f1n470r (Grifinator) signing off


	3. Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

church2550 (formerly 6r1f1n470r)


End file.
